indiefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Jools Holland
Julian Miles "Jools" Holland (Londen, 24 januari 1958) is een Engels pianist, televisiepresentator en bandleider van zijn orkest Jools Holland & His Rhythm & Blues Orchestra. Hij staat vooral bekend als de presentator van het BBC-programma Later with Jools Holland, mogelijk één van de invloedrijkste muziekprogramma's ter wereld. Holland is als officier toegetreden tot de Orde van het Britse Rijk. Biografie Holland brak door als lid van de band Squeeze, die opgericht werd in maart 1974. Holland speelde de keyboards in de band. In 1980 verliet hij de groep omwille van een solocarrière. De groep had tot dat moment drie albums uitgebracht. De eerste soloplaat van Holland kwam al in 1978 uit, de EP Boogie Woogie '78. In de jaren 80 bouwde Holland zijn solocarrière verder uit, wat uiteindelijk leidde tot de oprichting van het orkest The Jools Holland Big Band in 1987, en uiteindelijk Jools Holland & His Rhythm & Blues Orchestra. Het orkest speelt jaarlijks voor gemiddeld 50.000 mensen. In 1983 speelde Holland een lange pianosolo in het lied "Uncertain Smile" van de band The The op hun album Soul Mining. Sinds 1992 presenteert Holland zijn muziekprogramma Later with Jools Holland op de Britse televisiezender BBC Two. In het programma treden zowel gevestigde als onbekende bands en artiesten op, en af en toe speelt Holland met een van hen mee tijdens de opnames. Voor oudjaarsavond maakt Holland altijd de oudjaarsspecial Hootenanny. Naast "Later" maakte Holland ook andere televisieprogramma's voor de BBC, zoals Name That Tune; Don't Forget Your Toothbrush; Beat Route; Jools Meets The Saint en Jools' History Of The Piano. In 1996 kreeg Holland een platendeal met Warner Brothers. Voor deze platenmaatschappij maakte hij de cd-serie "Jools and Friends", waarbij hij telkens met verschillende artiesten samen speelt. Voorbeelden van deze artiesten zijn onder andere Coldplay, Sting, George Harrison, Norah Jones, Eric Clapton, Joe Strummer, Robert Plant, Smokey Robinson, Sugababes, Peter Gabriel en Solomon Burke. In 4 oktober 2007 kwam Hollands autobiografie uit; Barefaced Lies & Boogie-Woogie Boasts. Discografie *1978 "Boogie Woogie '78" (EP) *1981 Jools Holland and His Millionaires *1984 Jools Holland Meets Rock 'A' Boogie Billy (Alleen in de Verenigde Staten) *1990 World Of His Own *1991 The Full Complement *1992 "Together Again" (single met Sam Brown) *1992 The A-Z Geographer's Guide To The Piano *1994 Solo Piano *1994 Live Performance *1996 Sex & Jazz & Rock & Roll *1997 Lift The Lid *1998 Best Of *1999 Sunset Over London *2000 Hop The Wag *2001 Small World Big Band *2002 SWBB Volume Two: More Friends *2003 Jack O The Green (SWBB Friends 3) *2004 Tom Jones & Jools Holland *2005 Beatroute *2005 Swinging the Blues, Dancing the Ska *2006 Moving Out To The Country *2007 Best of Friends *2008 The Collection *2008 The Informer (met Ruby Turner) *2008 "The Informer" (single met Ruby Turner) Film en televisie * 1981 Urgh! A Music War * 1982 Police: Around the World * 1982 The Tube (Episodes 1.5-1.9) * 1983 Rebellious Jukebox: Compere * 1984 The Young Ones: Punk (Episode "Summer Holiday") * 1985 Walking To New Orleans (Jools Holland in New Orleans) * 1987 Eat the Rich: Sun Reporter * 1987 Filthy Rich & Catflap: Strip Show Pianist (Episode #1.3) * 1987 The Laughing Prisoner: No. 7 * 1987 French and Saunders (Episode 1.5) * 1988 Sunday Night: Host * 1989 Juke Box Jury: Host * 1992 - heden: Later with Jools Holland (presentator) * 1994 There's No Business: als pianist * 1997 Spice World: als Musical Director * 2000 Jools Holland's Annual Hootenany * 2001 Jools Holland's Annual Hootenany * 2002 Jools Holland's Annual Hootenany * 2003 Jool's History of the Piano : Presentator * 2003 Jools Holland's Annual Hootenany * 2004 Jools Holland's Annual Hootenany * 2005 Jools Holland's Annual Hootenany * 2006 Jools Holland's Annual Hootenany * 2007 Fairport@Forty: Interview * 2007 Top Gear: "Star in a reasonably priced car". * 2007 ''Jools Holland's Annual Hootenany * 2008 Jools Holland's Annual Hootenany * 2009 Jools Holland's Annual Hootenany * 2010 ''Jools Holland's Annual Hootenany Externe links * Officiële website * Jools Holland's BBC Radio 2 show * Later with Jools Holland; officiële website Categorie:Brits pianist Categorie:Brits presentator